What a Waste of Paper
by Astrological
Summary: Mello may have most kids running from him, but when Matt shows up at Wammy's, and they're forced to be roommates, what will happen? Rating May Change Eventualy YAOI, Mello x Matt Name to be understood later. x3 -- DISCONTINUED. Sorry. D'x
1. Prologue

**Haha, I've finally submitted something to FanFiction. x3 I never thought the day would come. XD Of course, it's a MelloxMatt fic; I love those two. x3 Well, enjoy~!! 3**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Prologue)**

Most kids would love to be pulled out of class.

However, most kids do not attend Wammy's.

The blonde who was being pulled from his class was currently angrily walking down the seemingly never ending halls to Roger's office. He was muttering obscene words under his breathe that most children of his age wouldn't know.

Where he learnt the words was a mystery indeed.

Upon reaching Roger's office, he kicked open the door, not bothering to knock. This didn't startle the man at the desk, but did, however, practically give the boy in front of the desk a heart attack.

This caused the blonde to smirk.

"Mello," started Roger, "this is Matt. He will be your roommate from now on."

This cause the blonde's smirk to immediately fall.

'_Roommate?! I _don't _have roommates…!'_

"And," Roger continued, "today you will be excused from the rest of your classes to show him around the place."

'_Oh joy, being a tour guide…'_

"Out you two go now, I have business I need to attend to."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"And finally," Mello sighed, "this is my-- eh, _our _room." The word "our" was spoken with venom dripping from it's single syllable.

The red-head said nothing. He hadn't said anything throughout the whole tour, and it was _really _starting to get on the blonde's nerves.

"What are you, fucking mute?!" He snapped at Matt, the silence annoying him.

The red-head simply said nothing.

The blonde growled again, but ushered Matt into their now _shared _room, and gestured to which bed was his, and which bed was _not. _

Matt laid down on his own bed, and stared at the ceiling for a while. He then sat up again, which led to him standing up and standing in front of Mello.

"You look like a girl."

What a beautiful start of a long-lasting friendship.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I know it's short as hell, but it won't be this short in the next/first chapter, I swear. I'm planning on typing that up soon, actually, if you guys like the prologue…**

**[Am I the only one who completely hates the spelling of "prologue"? If it were up to me, it'd be spelt P-R-O-L-O-U-G-E. The way I commonly misspell it. XDD]**

**And If I get no feed back within the next half-hour, I'm typing up the first chapter anyways. xD**

**I know I'm impatient. I'm **_**very **_**impatient. You wouldn't believe. x3 **

**Oh, and it'll be in Matt's POV most likely from now on, kay? If otherwise, it'll say differently in the Author's Notes up top. x3**

**But for now…**

**Review for me, please? o3o **

**-- Rainbow**

**[I often forget my username. xDD;;]**


	2. 1 The New Kid

**I actually got two reviews;; ****One before I started writing this, and one in the middle of the process of writing. ****Thank you, ****jinnabun ****& ****xxxitachisloverxxx ****[I'm gonna respond to reviews at the bottom of the chapter. ;3] ****Thus, this chapter was created~! ****Wooooo. ****And remember, this chapter's in Matt's Point of View. :] **_**Disclaimer: **_**(Which I forgot to do earlier. o3o; ) ****I do not own Death Note. There would probably be a whole Wammy Arc series if I did, and Mello x Matt would be canon. x3; **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Chapter One)**

**[ The First Day ]**

Last night hadn't gone so well.

"_You look like a girl."_

_At that point, the completely pissed off blonde lifted me up by the collar of my shirt, glaring harshly._

"_First words you decide to __**fucking **__say to me, after being mute for __**fucking hours**__, are 'you look like a girl'?! You'll regret that, red."_

"_Red"? Really?_

_Mello punched me square in the face, and if I hadn't had my eyes shut, he might've seen the look of pure terror in them._

_Not the first time I've been hit by someone._

_But that hasn't happened in a long time; I wasn't expecting it._

_Right after he did so, he dropped me to the ground, and went straight to bed after turning off the lights. I suppose it was indeed late -- that tour had taken a while._

_But I'm glad he didn't take a second look at me._

_I'm glad he hadn't seen me crying._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I decided to wear my tinted goggles today -- I wouldn't go around with a black eye on my first day.

Did Mello know I had a black eye?

No, and I doubt would even care.

I put them on last night, before I went to sleep, so he wouldn't see when he woke me up in the morning, which Roger had told him to do sometime during the tour where he magically decided to show up.

This morning we had gone to breakfast, where Roger was waiting for us. Apparently, it was some sort of tradition to introduce new kids at breakfast.

Fun times, fun times…

"This, kids," Roger announced at breakfast, ushering me in front of him, "is Matt. He's obviously new, so treat him with respect." At that point he left, left me to the stares of the kids at breakfast.

"What'd he say his name was?"

"He's kind of cute!"

"Looks like a nerd to me…"

"I heard he's bunking with Mello."

"Mello? Ha, he'll never last!"

The whispering continued for a while, even when I left the front to go get my breakfast. The eyes followed me as I picked up some cereal, and resorted to an empty table in the back.

It was a very lonely, very nerve wracking breakfast.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

My classes were no better. Introductions, stares, whispers, starts of rumors, following eyes, nerve wracking class.

Classes started about two weeks ago.

I did, however, realize how much I really liked computers in my Computer Programming and Design class.

I easily caught up with a week's worth of the class that I had missed in the period. The teacher -- Mr. Hatchingson -- seemed to be impressed.

I got quite a few glares that hour.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I had decided to skip lunch, to avoid the stares I kept receiving. I stayed in the library instead, reading about computer programming.

But I had to go to dinner -- I was starving.

Surprisingly, there were no stares as I got my dinner (Which consisted of macaroni and cheese, if you were wondering) and sat down, alone again. Everyone did, however, eat quite tensely, as if something bad were going to happen.

A few boys, much older than I was -- 13, 14 maybe? -- (Hey, I'm only seven - lots of people are much older than me) showed up at my empty table, arrogant smirks plastered to their faces.

"Matt, huh?" asked the boy in front, most likely the leader of this little gang.

I said nothing, like I had been doing a lot lately, and continued eating.

"Hey, don't ignore me you little punk!" He yelled at me, angered.

When he got no response, he took the tray and dumped it over my head. The cafeteria roared with laughter as the three boys grinned evilly.

I continued to stay silent as I stood up and walked out of the room, the laughter following me.

"They're not laughing with you," came the boys voice, "they're laughing _at _you!"

If I hadn't told Mello he looked like a girl, would any of this have happened?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter one, down. ****I feel horrible for doing that to poor Matt, but hey -- it builds up the story. ****Chapter two will probably be up tomorrow, if I'm not doing anything. [Like today. xD;; And most other days. xD]**

_**Review Response Time! :D**_

_**jinnabun :**_

**I'm glad you looked at my stories.**

**And I'm filled with complete joy that you like this.**

**Nope, not quite as angsty as yours. I can't quite pull off abused, drug using, highly intellectual five-year-olds.**

**And seriously -- I almost put "sexually active" in that list. o3o **

**Oh the luff of inside jokes. XD**

**xxxitachisloverxxx :**

**Why thank you. ;]**

**And hey look -- I updated for you. x3**


	3. 2 Sprinkles Of Guilt

**Oh my my. Wasn't expecting 15 e-mails from FanFiction when I woke up. x3; I love absolutely **_**all **_**of you guys~!! w Quite a few Reviews and Story Alerts, and a couple Favorites, as well. :] And, well, I can't really be bothered to answer all the reviews this time. ^^; There's too many for my brain to handle -- I just have to thank all of you. This chapter might not have been up today if it weren't for you guys. ;]**

**This chapter's in Mello's POV, guys, so don't get too lost. x3 Thought you might want to see Mello's side of things. ;3**

_**Disclaimer: **_**(I don't like these things -- are they really necessary?) ****I do not own Death Note. None of these characters are mine. ._. If they **_**were **_**mine, however…yaoi would indeed be canon and L, Matt, and Mello would not be dead. And there would be a whole Wammy series. xD **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Chapter Two)**

**[ Chocolate Ice Cream With Sprinkles Of Guilt ]**

When I woke up this morning, I saw Matt sound asleep in his bed, wearing…_Goggles_?

No comment.

I got ready for my classes, and headed down to breakfast, one of the first ones there, as always. I sat at my normal table, where I _would _be alone if it weren't for the ever annoying Linda.

"I heard you got a roommate, Mello." Linda said.

I grunted a response, which sounded vaguely like a "yeah", and the girl squealed.

Right in my _fucking _ear. Damnit, woman.

"Is he cute? What's he like?" She bombarded me with these questions and many more, before I snapped at her.

"How the _fuck _would I know if he's cute, I don't know what he's like because he hasn't fucking said a word to me (Lies, but she didn't know that), and seriously, _how the fuck would I know if he's a good kisser?!_"

Linda was about to respond, but Roger appeared in front of the cafeteria.

"This, kids, is Matt. He's obviously new, so treat him with respect." At that point, Roger left, leaving the kid alone to the stares of the room.

He went to go get his breakfast awkwardly, and apparently everyone decided to stalk him with their eyes.

Ha, sucker.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I never go to lunch -- there's no real point. I'm never hungry at lunch.

I stole a chocolate bar from the kitchen and went to the library instead. When I got there, I saw the red-head already there, reading a book on computers.

I don't like computer programming. Or designing. What's the point if someone's already created the Internet, and that's really all anyone uses, anyways?

Whatever, he can read what he wants, I guess.

I decided to ignore him, and went to a table at another side of the library, nibbling on my chocolate, reading a book on Mafia Bosses.

What? It was an interesting book.

I decided to leave before Matt noticed me, however. He was still wearing those ridiculous goggles, too…why?

…I'll have to ask him later, I guess.

Wait, since when did I _care?!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At dinner, I was again being ridiculed by Linda about Matt.

"He's your roommate, you should really learn more about him!

"Hmph," I growled at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"I mean, seriously, Mello," she started again, "maybe for once you could make an actual _friend_."

I snapped at her.

"Since when have you cared?!"

She gave me an aggravated look.

"I don't." This cause me to blink a few times.

Linda sighed and was about to say something when we heard a clatter of trays. We looked in that direction to see Matt covered in macaroni and Vern and his little posy laughing.

The rest of the room burst into laughter, myself included.

Linda looked at the red-head sadly, and then glared at me, with a look that clearly said "help him, moron!".

I sighed.

Maybe…

Maybe I should apologize to him…

Apparently, he hasn't having a good day…

…Where the _fuck _do these thoughts keep coming from?!

I looked over at Matt again to see him stand up, not saying anything (surprise, surprise), and walk out of the room.

The kids of the cafeteria continued to laugh.

Unfortunately, I was not one of them…

I was feeling…guilty?

Fuck.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I know none of my chapters have been insanely long, but I'm glad people like 'em anyways. How'd you like Mello's POV? Could you see the guilt setting in?**

**Hehe. ;]**

**--Rainbow**


	4. 3 Orange

**Okay, as an apology for being slightly late…And as a before-hand apology for the fact you won't be getting another chapter for a while…I tried to make this chapter longer than the others.**

**This chapter, I'm testing out "No One's" POV, otherwise known as 3rd Person. :]**

**(Oh, and if you understood the chapter title without reading the chapter [which really has nothing to do much about the name unless you understood the name in the first place], review and tell me! Virtual sweet of your choice for the people who get it, and get it right~ [And you'll also be listed in the next chapter, for kicks. XD])**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Chapter Three)**

**[ Orange ]**

The red-head scurried out of the cafeteria, the laughter and stares finally getting to him. As Matt ran to his room, he was grateful for his goggles once again.

Nobody would see him crying.

When he reached the room he shared with a certain blonde, Matt slammed the door and went straight for the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothes.

He took a short shower, obviously to get the pasta and cheese out of his hair and off his body, and started thinking to himself.

'_My first day, and everyone already hates me. Joy.'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Mello and Linda stared as Matt ran out of the cafeteria, while Vern's little group taunted him.

For some reason, Mello was mad.

Usually, he would be laughing along with everyone else when this kind of stuff happened. Usually, he'd fucking _help _with the shenanigans.

This was not the case.

He was severely angered at Vern, for reasons he didn't even know.

The blonde stood up and walked toward the area where the group of boys was laughing obnoxiously.

"Vern…?" Mello asked, calmly.

The next turn of events happened so fast, the children in the cafeteria were in shock for the rest of the day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Mello raced back to his now shared room after the lunch ordeal.

He had punched the older boy in the gut, then in the face as he fell forward.

The younger kids flipped out.

The _older _kids flipped out.

The room went into complete chaos, and the blonde found this as a chance to get away.

As he turned his head to look back at the cafeteria, he saw Linda

Her facial expression showed shock, but when their eyes met, Mello could see that she was proud.

For some odd reason.

'_Doesn't she like Near? Why the fuck was she sitting with me anyways? What's with that look?_

'…_Was she expecting me to do that?'_

Deciding to drop the subject, Mello ran through the many hallways of Wammy's.

Upon reaching the hallway where his and Matt's roomed just so happened to be, Mello tripped.

On absolutely nothing.

And landed, face-first, on the floor.

'_The fuck? That hurt!'_

"_Fuck, _ow…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After getting dry, changing into his clean, non-macaroni covered clothes, and check for possible noodles in his hair, Matt left the bathroom.

He collapsed on his bed, fully ready to play his GameBoy for the rest of the lunch hour, when he heard quite a loud _'Thump' _out in the hallway. His curiosity getting the best of him, Matt peaked outside the door to his and Mello's room, only to see Mello, face planted into the floor.

The gamer refrained his laughter, fortunately, and stared at his blonde roommate.

Well said boy was getting up, muttering curses as he did so, Matt took some time to take in his features.

The blonde's shoulder-length hair framed his face nicely, and his piercing blue eyes could make a baby cry if he glared hard enough. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans, which seemed to suit him nicely. If you studied him long enough, you could see the outline of a chocolate bar in his front pocket, if his shirt wasn't covering it.

"The _fuck _are you staring at?"

The red-head hadn't noticed that the blonde had stood up, dusted himself off, and was now staring at him.

He had taken to long to analyze the blonde, but decided to be honest about it.

But then again -- we all know where honesty got him _last _time.

Oh well.

"Just really seeing what you looked like -- I only really took in your hair and face yesterday."

Mello was surprised he got an actual answer from the red-head -- that was the most he had said to him since he got here.

Not like he cared, or anything, and he certainly didn't let his slight surprise show.

"Hmph. Whatever."

"What're you doing here, anyways?" Matt asked, deciding it was safe to carry on, "Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

The blonde said nothing.

The red-head mentally shrugged, and walked back into the room, which he also hadn't noticed he had left.

He knew he had his head out the door, but when did he come out?

Oh well.

Not noticing that Mello followed him, Matt once again collapsed onto his bed, getting his **(1)**GameBoy out of his bag.

Mello sat on his own bed, watching as his roommate was sucked into the world of **(2)**Pokemon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for both boys, much to Matt's relief. He was sure he'd be ridiculed for at least a week after that lunch stunt, but that wasn't the case -- and he wasn't even stared at anymore.

Matt found this suspicious.

Any normal kid -- though he knew this kids weren't exactly _normal_, but they were still kids -- would've teased him about his lunch dilemma for at least the rest of the day.

Something (or _someone_) must've happened to make them stop.

But the gamer was stumped as to what.

Mello was feeling quite accomplished the rest of the school day. He knew no one teased the new kid, err, Matt, about the macaroni n' cheese incident. He knew that no one even stared at him anymore.

Time for the five questions, yes?

Who?

Mello_._

What?

Saved Matt from most likely weeks' worth of humiliation.

When?

When he pulled that little stunt that stunned the cafeteria.

Why?

A question he himself didn't even know the answer to.

How?

It's not that hard to tackle a distracted teen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When classes ended, Matt headed straight up to his shared room. Mello was already there, working on what appeared to be homework.

'_Figures,' _he thought to himself.

He decided, though he didn't want to, he may as well do his homework also, so when he started with his video games, he wouldn't have to stop just to do the damn school work.

When he finished with his homework about an hour later (he had a lot of homework), the red-head gleefully closed his textbooks (in which he received when he first got here -- they were already in the room) and grabbed his GameBoy.

Mello was also finished, but was studying, the only noise he seemed to here from him was the occasional sound of the blonde's teeth crunching on a chocolate bar.

Matt was annoyed by the silence, and decided he would break it.

"Mello?"

"Hmm?" Was the only response he got from his roommate.

"…I-…I'm sorry." Matt muttered, staring at the blank screen of his green GameBoy.

"What?" The blonde looked up, then remembered what he was most likely talking about, "Hn, you should be. I don't look like a bloody girl."

"Well, you still kinda do," The red-head said quietly, "But I really shouldn't have said that…"

Mello's eye twitched.

"I don't look like a fucking--" He was interrupted.

"Look, if we're gonna be roommates, we should get off on good terms, right?"

The blonde gave the gamer a blank look.

"Sure, whatever."

"Then we should get to know each other."

"Sure, whatever."

"We should play truth or dare."

The blonde went silent for a minute or so.

"Just play your damn video games."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(1) **An original GameBoy. Like, A GameBoy Color, actually. I did some math on their ages and stuff, and figured out some stuff. I think.

**(2) **Like, Pokemon Red or Blue -- which came out in the U.S. in 1998. Would you like me to explain my math? I'd like to believe that they were both 19 when they died, (though I'm not sure) and I believe the series ended in 2006 (once again, not sure), which would make them born somewhere around 1987. To be able to play the games, this would make Matt and Mello currently 11

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well thar we go. Chapter three~ Like I said earlier -- I'm probably not gonna be submitting for a while, do to lack of inspiration, and pure anticipation of Saturday. XD (Goin' to Universal Studios~) And I thought of another reason this chapter could be called what it's called. So if you think of either answer, or both, tell me, would you? :] And on the fact-y stuff -- I'm not sure what their real ages are, but I like to think of them as 19 when they die. And from what I could get, I'd like to believe Death Note ended in 2006 manga wise, so…**

**I tried to make it longer. And I might have failed somewhat. It's about a page longer than usual though, I believe. But it still seems just as short. D; Sorry. I really need to work on length.**

**And I don't like writing in 3rd person, I've discovered. I'm gonna stick with 1st person from now on. XD**

**Review for me, please?**

**--Rainbow**


	5. To The Readers

**To all the readers of 'What A Waste of Paper' --**

**I'm gonna have to put this story on pause for a major writer's block involving it.**

**If you're reading this and wondering 'What's a writer's block' -- you're a moron. [Haha, kidding, iluffyouall3] (A writer's block is a lack of ideas for any one story, series of stories, or for all stories…Well, that's my best definition. XD)**

**Sorry,**

**~Neyne**

**(Where'd 'Neyne' come from? Tiff-nee-chan's and my RP story. :3 It's Death Note related, thus the 'alias'. Haha.)**

* * *

_**If you like the Akatsuki, and enjoy fan fiction, read on ;;**_

_**I need opinions! D:**_

**Though, I may start up a story that's been stuck in my head since I created the main character…**

**Though I'm not sure how a plot line such as mine would get along. ****K**

**The story starts in 'our world' -- no it's not one of those 'OH HEY LOOK WE IS IN THE NARUTO WORLD! OMGROFL' stories -- with a girl. It shows her friendship with 2 boys, and stuff, and how she get's sucked into this 'gang-like-thing' (a gang but not a gang…you know?) because of her two friends, and stuff, and it turns out everyone there is quite odd.**

**But somewhere else (COUGHCOUGHANOTHERDIMENSIONCOUGHCOUGH), there is a group watching their every move…**

**Skip some time, and one day, three of the group wake up in the 'different dimension'.**

**I'm not adding anymore, 'cause that would give the story! :D**

**But here's a hint -- there are some relations between the Akatsuki and the group. Whether it be blood, or past friendships!**

**

* * *

**

**Once again, sorry for the inconvinience --**

**~Neyne**

* * *

**[Please -- opinions on this would be highly loved. And you can state your opinions (whether good or bad) …]**

**[By clicking this button here!]**


	6. I'm Sorry D:

I'm seriously sorry, everyone.

I made you go through this epically long wait, just to give you bad news…

I'm gonna have to discontinue my story 'What a Waste of Paper'.

I lack inspiration and ideas. D:

Seriously.

I'm sorry if I happened to disappoint anyone. ]:

_Happy Holidays, everyone;;_

**~ Rainbow**

** xxx 3  
**


End file.
